


No Girlfriend, No Problem

by PrincessNiallxHoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNiallxHoran/pseuds/PrincessNiallxHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Niall doesn't want a relationship, but more or less wants to learn about his sexuality. Pornography and Zayn are here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Girlfriend, No Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've actually written and posted, so be gentle, yeah?  
> Ziall is one of my favorite side pairings, the first being Larry or Zarry, and I've never written a Ziall story.  
> I hope this is decent. x C:

Niall wasn’t too fixated on finding a life mate, which was well known by every band member and every realistic fan. ‘No girlfriend, no problem,’ was his mantra, even after Harry had left his ring of singletons and finally confessed his undying love for their eldest member. It was a little hard, Niall had to admit, being the only real single guy in the band. He was happy for Harry and Louis, even though he couldn’t imagine how Haz was able to deal with his man running off to see Eleanor every few weeks. Niall certainly wouldn’t deal with that. That was a ‘load of cunts’ in his book.

There was a problem with being constantly alone though, and that was that he had never really discovered himself sexually. He was around a gay couple and two others that always seemed so homosexually open that he had no qualms with being interested in guys. That was the thing- was he interested in guys? If he was, did he want to be the dominant one? His Irish blood screamed yes, but there was an alternative voice inside that was begging to be a little abused. However, Niall was never one to talk about being confused, (he was Irish! He had no desire to let them know his weaknesses!) and instead went to the internet with his problems after a few too many restless nights. He snatched Zayn’s laptop from his sleeping friend’s counter; closest high storage device he could find, and quickly ran off to the living room to look up anything and everything he could to help.

Wikipedia offered a lot on trying to understand your inner self, and the Irish lad also found a good couple of blogs that matched up a few of his emotions in grandiose detail to the point that he wondered if the blogger was some sort of interstellar therapist rather than a teenage girl with self esteem issues. There were hundreds of thousands of sources on homosexuality as well, some that were a little less gentle and more offensive than anything else. All about gays going to hell, to suffer from some sort of eternal fire for feeling that way. Niall spent a few hours leaving a comment on every possible source with the word “Cunt” before he eventually tuckered out and moved on to something more productive.

“A few ways to check if yeh’v got naughty feelins’ for guys are, numm-er one, teh check out some sex’uhl images of a few men wit’ different body builds. If yeh find some attrac‘tuv, go teh step two.” Niall read quietly aloud, lifting his head shortly after to make sure there wasn’t anyone lurking around that could hear him or silently judge him for his inward confusion. As it was, the bus was as quiet as a church on Saturday, which was for the better since it was nearing the wee hours in the morning and anyone still awake would be foolish to be out in the living quarters. Interviews and such a few hours later- not that those common-sense rules applied to Niall or anything. He did as was requested in step one, searching up a few images of male models or just “generally attractive blokes”. All this did was serve to frustrate him a little more, though little did he realize he was developing the “type” phenomenon. The guy with the muscular build was better than the slender Asian fellow who didn’t even have enough definition to form a slightly chiseled V, the toffee colored middle eastern guy caught his eye more than the milky skinned red headed lad, and he found that he most certainly enjoyed the darker haired guy to the blonde with spiked hair. The only morbidly upsetting point to this was that it was so hard to find someone who matched all those qualities at once!

“Damnit,” Niall sighed, able to admit that he did at least find certain parts attractive- so he moved to step two, “if yeh found ‘em attractive, hit up red tube and check their gay filin’ cabinet.” The blonde frowned, though he was too overwhelmed with needing to know his inner secrets to stop.

“R-E-D… T-U-B-E…” He typed in slowly, knowing he would have to erase this sort of browser history. If he needed to get himself calm, he would much rather shoot for the “Food Network” or “Iron Chef” websites. He felt his pale cheeks heat up at the pictures; while he was familiar with anatomy and had seen those girly magazines from childhood, red tube certainly took commercial sex to another level. He glanced around again, certainly not wanting anyone to find out what he was about to search at this point. But… What was he supposed to search? It wasn’t like he usually spent his evening looking up gay porn.   
Was “Gay” good enough?

‘G-A-Y.’ Type. Type. Type.

‘Gay Girlfriends Sucking Cunt’. Nope.

‘Gay Lesbos Stuffing Cunt.’ Nope.

‘Gorgeous European Anal Sluts.’ Maybe?

Finally the window was brought up, exposing two German teens with muscular torsos making use of lips and tongues. One was much darker, looking on the verge of possibly being a Hispanic or Indian teenager. Niall found himself watching that boy eagerly, finding that he was much more interested in porn than he had ever been in his past. It escalated until both boys were completely nude, and the darker boy took over, pinning and touching his companion with more force than necessary. The sub was fighting though, which turned Niall into an even more avid watcher. It was obvious the little guy loved every moment, but still he struggled. The Irishman felt his cock twitch, and he shifted the laptop just a bit so there wasn’t quite as much pressure there.

Niall quickly shifted forward, tapping the volume just a little bit until he could vaguely hear the whining and moaning of the smaller man intermingled with the grunts of the larger. Aye, they were German.

“Ahn, ja. Ich liebe dich- hier- hier-!” Such simple words. Were people often turned into whimpering mush fiends during these activities? The blonde felt a little disgusted- was he really that separated from the sexual world that this seemed foreign and new to him?

“Ich kann nicht! Bitte- bitte!” Contact was broken, the dark teen forcing his little companion on his hands and knees. Again, Niall felt a sharp twitch under his flannel pajamas, and he twisted a little to get a closer view. Dark fingers were forcing past a tight pink rim, stretching and pleasing the shuddering teen below. Was that a good feeling? By the sounds of the smaller man’s keening it certainly was. The bright blue eyes of the spectator widened a moment later, a large dark cock being pressed inside with little warning. He was a little disappointed by the speed of the penetration, thinking perhaps more dick-play could’ve been implemented but- more dick play? So he was loving every minute of it? Perhaps the erection spoke for itself, but just his general thought process was enough to sway him a little.

Eventually there was a strange cum shot in which the darker teen sprayed his love over the smaller one’s face and there was a creepily lewd moment in which the brunette licked the release wantonly off his upper lip- however, Niall was far too interested to let it go now. He used his new knowledge to search even more porn of the homosexual persuasion, by the next hour knowing terms like “creampie”, “tongue fucking”, and “DP”. His finale occurred during a very intimate scene with two slightly chiseled men rolling cocks together in what Niall had learned was called “frotting”. It didn’t compare to the film he’d seen a few minutes prior to where the little sub had released hard with his lover’s tongue halfway inside his asshole, no touch to his dick required, but the blonde had to sleep soon or he would be more than a zombie the next day.

It was far too late. Niall was a zombie in the morning during the interview at the radio station, and he was unusually angry the entire afternoon. This was probably due to the fact that one of his band mates so resembled the dark skinned type he had acquired the night before that it was hard to concentrate. He wondered if Zayn’s shaft was as big as the German boy’s in the film. Or if the half Pakistani boy could point his tongue and have the strength to rim like the dark teen in the film before the last he’d watched. These thoughts left him stewing as his erotic fantasy face was probably the exact same as his ‘I hate everything right now’ face.

Louis cracked some (very unfunny) puns in his direction about his attitude after the interview, and Niall had no remarks except an underhanded “cunt” and a hateful glare. Zayn and Liam seemed a little off in their own world, and Lou’s company was even taken away (not that Niall cared, thank you very much) by a needy Hazza who was whispering dirty nothings against his boyfriend’s ear while cameras flashed. Despite his frustration, the Irish teenager was a little frustrated. He didn’t really want a long term thing, that he knew of, but it would be nice for someone to hold his hand, or hold him a little provocatively in front of the cameras sometimes. That wasn’t stupid, right?

Upon returning to the bus, Niall intended to run off to his bunk with the laptop to look up a few more educational videos before he realized that Zayn’s laptop was definitely not where he left it. He looked all over the sofa, under the cushions, on the tables beside it- even under the entire couch itself. Nothing! The other boys were settling in their favorite spots- Liam in his chair with his book (consequences of taking his chair were highly unpleasant), Louis sitting with Harry in Harry’s bunk, touching him playfully and layering little kisses over his chin and jaw line, and Zayn had shifted into the kitchen almost aimlessly. That was when Niall noticed the slight glow of the laptop in the dim bus! His heart beat rapidly. Zayn was going to cook something that needed a recipe. All the good recipes were on the Food Network website. Niall was always on the Food Network website! Zayn was too stupid to remember the simplicity of the website’s title. He would check the browsing history.

There was no stopping it now. Somebody had looked at gay porn on Zayn’s computer. Not during the day though; the laptop had been put up before hand. Niall was the only one acting sleep deprived. Not only that, he couldn’t just burst through the thin hall of the bus and yell to Zayn ‘don’t look!’ Then Zayn really would look, and everyone would know. Maybe he could keep it just between them? Then again, at least one of the couples in every film resembled the half Pakistani teen in one was or another. He should just face it. He was dead.

There was a long span of time where Niall stood wistfully with his hands clenched up by his left shoulder. Liam actually spared a glance from his book to make a curious face, though the blonde didn’t notice at all, before he returned to the text. Then, at long last, Zayn made a click and then very, very slowly turned his head to make contact with the younger member who was nearly shivering in an unsettling fashion. A dark eyebrow was raised before the Pakistani made a few more clicks, his mouth very stern as he shifted the screen a little more towards himself and tapped the familiar volume button. There was no sound from the kitchenette as the dark skinned teenager watched the screen avidly, tongue poking out after a moment to wet his lips. Louis and Harry had disappeared into Harry’s bunk now, the curtain closed to hide their make out session. Nothing new. Niall was still frozen, watching as Zayn again looked at him sternly before making another click and starting the stove without another glance.

The blonde sat down quietly on the sofa, now getting grumpy. Why should Zayn be giving him that look? It was purely coincidence that all those men were toned like a Greek God! It was also purely coincidence that Zayn’s laptop was the one that was still out! It could have been Harry’s, or Liam’s, or God forbid Louis’! He ran his fingers through his hair slowly, feeling every single strand before he decided he needed a breather. The bus was moving now, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hide in the toilets for a minute until he could look his dark haired band mate in the eyes.

Unfortunately, that meant passing said band mate in the kitchenette as the bathroom was sort of attached to that back corner. That was it. He couldn’t keep hiding. He’d just walk a little faster, that was all!  
He really hadn’t meant to slam the bathroom door so hard. Nor had he meant to over correct slamming the door that way by opening it a second time and closing it gently. Or give a hiss of a distressed “cunts” just afterward as he didn’t understand any action he was partaking in! He threw himself, fully clothed onto the toilet, neglecting to lock the door in his flustered state. Who would barge in anyway? His mates had learned in the past to just leave him alone. What was he freaking out for anyway? He’d just apologize to Zayn and be done with it, right? Zayn couldn’t be that mad! Surely he had looked at similar shit in his life time?

After all, it wasn’t like Niall loved Zayn. Or wanted to share some sort of romantically intimate life time with him. Zayn just happened to have physical attributes that the blonde was attracted to. That was it, nothing more and nothing less. Sexual desires didn’t have to do with love anyway. On that note, would Zayn’s tongue come to such a delightful point? After a good thirty minutes of hiding in the bathroom, dinner was called out and Niall emerged, a little nervous and unsteady.

Dinner was awkward, at least for Zayn and him who still seemed very quiet after his discovery on the laptop. It seemed strange; Zayn being so unsettled. It wasn’t like the Pakistani hadn’t seen worse in his day. Niall ate very little for his usual consumption and quickly retired to his bunk far before they usually went to sleep. His phone was charging in the wall, each of them having outlets on the wall beside their bunks, and he was a little startled by the buzz.

ZM: Whats up with the porn on my computer?

Niall bit his lip, not entirely sure he wanted to answer that. It wasn’t something he should be ashamed about but… Maybe a general apology would help clear the air? If the topic went on too much longer, he’d probably explode. (Which was pretty serious since it had only existed for maybe two hours)

NH: Sorry, man. Won’t happen again.

That should be enough. It wasn’t his computer after all. He’d just gotten carried away.

ZM: Looked like me.

What an ego this bastard had! …Despite the accuracy of his words!

NH: Coincidence.

ZM: You wanna fuck me?

Niall held his breath before he peeked out of the curtain hiding his figure in his bunk, wondering if Louis had gotten a hold of Zayn’s phone and their little secret. Louis was on the sofa holding the youngest member and feeding him some sort of pie desert… It definitely wasn’t Louis. Niall rested back in his bunk, still a bit wary despite the elevated heart rate that was probably internally bruising his ribcage.

NH: Excuse me?

ZM: Why not? No strings ‘less we wanna make em.

NH: Everyone is still up.

ZM: Then I’ll text till they crash.

NH: What for?

That was when the sexting began that evening, each text far worse than the last. Niall was overwhelmed by the fact that Zayn didn’t really want anything serious, and it was exactly what the Irishman has been looking for. He wanted to experience a man for the first time, and Zayn wanted to get his rocks off. No harm, no foul.

ZM: So you wanna try it with a guy? Shouldn’t you get a gal first? xx

NH: I’ve had girls. A long time ago but yeh.

ZM: I’ll teach you everything then.

NH: Like what?

ZM: Like how to suck my dick without gagging. Looked like you were into some pretty heavy shit.

This statement went straight to Niall’s cock, his pink tongue darting to wet pinker lips as he tried to reply with something raunchy and exciting.

NH: Straight forward, but yeah. Does cock taste good?

ZM: I don’t suck it, so you’ll have to tell me.

NH: Fair enough. Where will you cum?

There was such a difference between saying ‘cunt’ often and having a dirty mouth, Niall decided in that moment.

ZM: Anywhere I fucking want to. Probably in that tight ass.

NH: Are they in bed yet?

As an answer, the curtain was drawn back to expose Zayn’s quite serious expression before the dark skinned teen climbed in, careful not to knock his head.

“No, but fuck ‘em.”

The following was a bit awkward, Zayn having to remove his clothes without cracking his head or limbs on the upper bunk before leaning to start the sensuous wooing love bites over Niall’s pale skin. Despite it all, the younger was more than excited by the gentle nips and suckles, his body shuddering and tingling all over where lips or large hands met his torso. Within minutes the elder had his new lover shaking and half naked.

“Let me under.” Zayn’s voice was thick and deep, quickly shifting positions so he was on his back and the blonde straddled his hips in a curious, hunched position. There was a shuffle before Zayn pressed his band mate down so that Niall was face to face with an engorged vein filled cock that was easily nine inches and unbelievably thick. This must have been the lesson, and with an eager mewl, pink lips wrapped around the head to suckle and administer nervous kitten licks. The tip was hot and musky and just so perfect to the Irishman’s pallet. He wasn’t about to get sentimental though, especially with Zayn’s demands to have ‘more’ or to ‘watch his teeth’. Niall began to bob slowly, taking a few inches in at a time under the elder’s instruction to as not to strange himself right away. Every so often he’d pull off with a moist pop to lick his lips or trace a vein, listening eagerly for noises to show him he was doing it correctly.

The lesson escalated quickly as Zayn pressed intently with a guiding motion on the back of Niall’s feathery blond head, forcing the mouth to take in more than it was inclined to have. He gave a muffled gag and struggled to pull away to breathe, drowning in the light headedness that plagued his mind. It was good, that feeling right after having his oxygen cut off, and he’d bet real money that the longer he held on, the stronger the high he’d receive. Zayn seemed inclined to agree as the younger sucked diligently, able to stay further for a few seconds on each new attempt. Another escalation occurred with the elder’s shifting hips, bucking and rolling to get himself just a little further until the blonde’s nose was tickled by his pubic hair. God only knew how much cock Niall was taking at that point, but his eagerness to learn bypassed the tears streaming down his cheeks, and by the look of his remaining sweat pants, he didn’t mind one bit.

It felt like Zayn had to force the blonde cock sucker up to stop him, and with a few expert moves now that he was used to the tight space, he had Niall just as naked as himself. With a few gruff orders, he had the smaller teen on his hands and knees, said teen pressing his slick face into the pillows with slight shame at his most private part was put on show. Admiring was something Zayn wanted to do, but not this time. He couldn’t believe how well his pupil had taken to sucking, and his dick was throbbing so hard that every second wasted made him ache just a little more. He couldn’t just take all the pleasure though, and decided he would unknowingly prove something the Irish teen had been wondering for a day or two now.

He poked his tongue out and prodded it carefully to the hot ring of pink muscles in front of him. It wasn’t as though he was particularly skilled at rimming but one of the films had been called, ‘rimwhorejob3’, so he assumed Niall was into such moments of dirty, desperate pleasure. The little whimper muffled into the pillow was his answer, so he poked his tongue out again to paint another stripe up through the crack.

It wasn’t bad, Zayn decided, no strange taste or discernable smell besides an alluring musk. In fact, the way Niall’s little muscles contracted under each and every lick was oddly stimulating. He reached up to spread his little Irishman, the contrast of toffee on milky skin only a little surprising in the dark. He shifted forward again, pressing and wriggling the tip of his tongue into the tight heat of Niall’s essence, pleasantly surprised when the body rocked back to silently beg for more. This moment was oddly perfect as he continued to plunge his tongue in and out of the tight hole until Niall was whimpering ominously loud below him. Instead he sat up on his knees as far as he could, sucking two of his thick digits to prep the eager boy below him

“S’gonna hurt.” He warned quietly, pressing in an index finger and nearly groaning at how tight Niall was. He’d done it with a couple guys, to be straightforward, but none that hadn’t been fucked before. This hot temple was un-fucking-touched. The fact that this opportunity was given to him was blowing his mind pretty effectively. The blonde squirmed a little, taking the finger like a trooper and accepting a second after a few fucking motions. Zayn used the scissoring motion to spread the smaller, and just as he was afraid Niall was going to back out from general discomfort, he felt and heard the signs of hitting that sweet bundle of nerves. Good timing, too, since the unpleasant pain had taken Niall from dripping erection to semi hard disappointment.

“Fuck!” The blonde’s back arched, head lifting in sudden surprise with a slight buck of chiseled hips. Niall lifted one hand to bite sharply at his knuckle, not wanting to alert the boys who were probably still awake and mulling about on the bus. Zayn was pretty pleased as he sent his fingers in again, just ever so slightly grazing the prostate a second time. It took minutes before his band mate had returned to full length and desperation, writhing and shifting under his dark form. He tugged his fingers out slowly, to Niall’s disappointment, and spat in his hand for lack of anything better or more sanitary. The blonde just took a good rimming and would be filled with dirty cum soon anyway; what would some more saliva matter? The elder slicked up quickly and aligned his dick with that virgin hole, beginning to press in with a modest speed.

Niall was such a good boy. He didn’t yelp, cry, wriggle or even resist as the dark cock was pressed in and bottomed out against him. Once he was totally filled, all he could do was let out a deep, satisfied sigh that urged Zayn to shift only slightly back. Another small sigh. The constriction around him was too much to handle after a few moments, so he risked a full draw, leaving only the head of his cock inside. Another sigh. Pushing in swiftly to his hilt. A slightly louder sigh. Zayn wanted a fucking reaction!

The pushing in and out had been awkward and slightly painful for Niall on the account of fingers and massive shaft, but it an oddly fantastic way. The dark teen was huge. While sucking it, Niall couldn’t assume any plausible way that it would’ve fit inside his taut body. When it did, it sucked the breath from his body, and though being filled was a fantastic feeling he could’ve paralleled only with Rachael Ray’s 30 Minute Meals, he couldn’t find his voice to tell anyone. Zayn’s shifting was good, leaving him empty and begging for more, and then filling him and sending him into desperate twitching.

Suddenly the sharper thrusts came, and Niall nearly fell onto his face as his hips were forced forward from the sudden force. A yelp; cry; whimper; a tight coiling in his guts resulting. Hot pain and pleasure began to consume him, a drip from his slit was flung onto his duvet. Everything was certainly beyond perfect with this bittersweet invasion, and how the rest of the band didn’t hear the squeaking of rough sex from the bunk neither of them knew.

Kisses and sharp love bites were planted on Niall’s shoulder as the fucking continued, the Irishman’s little heart speeding up as he found his release close to peak.

“Zayn- I-” His confession of release was on the tip of his tongue, but he was cut off by a slightly more serious voice.

“Ich kann nicht-” Zayn’s tone was gruff and hoarse in his ear from trying to control his volume, “bitte, bitte…” His dripping cock was enveloped by a large, dark hand, jacking him rapidly to the force of the thrusts inside. Before Niall could say another word, he was biting into his pillow to muffle his cry and spilling his contained load in hot spurts onto his own sheets.

Niall was a very good boy for knowing nothing about the way this worked. He stayed still in his aftermath, allowing Zayn to thrust and fuck his way to his own release, pumping the blonde full of his previously building ecstasy. Once finished, he tugged out carefully so he could eye the abused hole for a second to watch himself leak out. Once he got his kicks from that, he began placing tender kisses over the white shoulder to let his friend know he could move.

They sat and talked a few moments, Niall curled up in Zayn’s lap to avoid the mess he’d made while the elder peppered little kisses over his new lover’s neck and shoulders.

“You can sleep in my bunk.” Zayn promised lowly into Niall’s ear a few moments later.

Once all the boys were asleep, they clambered over to Zayn’s bunk, the larger teen holding his companion close.

“So. Still no girlfriend no problem?” Both had shut their eyes, basking a little drowsily next to one another.

“’Course.”

“No strings?” Zayn seemed like it was alright in his tone, but was inwardly feeling a little emotionally attached after they had shared something so personal. Niall was one of his favorite lads, after all.

“’Less you wan’em.” Niall murmured quietly, a little further away from sleep than he wanted to be held accountable for.

“Thought you didn’t.”

  
“Never said nothin’ ‘bout boyfriends.”


End file.
